


Opposite Numbers

by Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)



Category: Doctor Who, NCIS
Genre: Comment Fic, Crack, Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-29
Updated: 2008-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/pseuds/Gray%20Cardinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva wants to know why there's a blue police box cluttering up her crime scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposite Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Because We Are Awesome" Drabble-a-Thon held by [medie](http://medie.dreamwidth.org) in April 2008.

“I wouldn’t try that if I were you.”

Ziva went to work on the police-box door. “You could unlock it.”

“Actually, I can’t.”

The lock resisted Ziva’s Mossad training. “Those won’t work,” the pixie-like woman said.

“Oh?”

“It’s...special.”

“Do tell.”

“You wouldn’t believe me.”

“Oh?”

“It’s...top secret.”

“My clearances are very high.”

“Do they cover UNIT?”

“What’s--?” Ziva stopped, stepped back, studied. “You cannot be serious. Although,” she added grudgingly, “it’s a superb replica.”

“Replica?” The pixie sounded indignant – and mystified.

“From the television series,” Ziva said, eyeing the pixie thoughtfully. “And you’d be – Nyssa, I suppose?”

# # #

  
Jo wondered where the Doctor had got to. “Who’s Nyssa?”

Her dark-haired inquisitor glared. “Come on, _Doctor Who_'s not that obscure nowadays. So tell me, what’s a prop TARDIS doing at this crime scene?”

“It isn’t a prop! And I’m not – whoever you said.”

“Oh?”

“Jo Grant. See?” She thrust her UNIT identification forward.

Dark-hair’s lips wrinkled. “Issued in 1970?”

“We time-traveled. In the TARDIS.”

“But it’s –”

“A prop? With unpickable locks? Try again.”

Dark-hair frowned unhappily. “It can’t be real.”

“Can so.”

“All right, then explain the pocket-sized corpse over there.”

Jo’s eyes widened. “The Master’s here.”

“Joy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ziva presumably first saw _Doctor Who_ in the late '80s (toward the end of Tom Baker's run), and kept up at least through the Davison period. As for how the TARDIS has landed in a milieu where there's a _Doctor Who_ series in the first place....your guess is as good as mine.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [That Bloody Little Blue Box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/104447) by [Twilight2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight2000/pseuds/Twilight2000)




End file.
